


It Is Not Meant To Be

by Keeboyo



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Hatred, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeboyo/pseuds/Keeboyo
Summary: Piers finishes up a show yet only one thing occupies his mind, the dragon type gym leader Raihan. Cigarette in hand, Piers feels awful for these self indulgent feelings.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	It Is Not Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Hhh Valentine's Day is here and guess who's still lonely as fuck! I've written two of these types of fics now, they're short and not my best but hey its something lmao

One final note and the show was over. Piers put everything he had into this one just like the countless others he's done. After saying his goodbyes to the crowd, the former gym leader drags his mic stand backstage with him, not wanting to look back in the crowd again. Of course he wasnt there or even if he was, why would anything Piers did now change his mind? 

Piers sighed as he leaned up against the wall while lighting a cigarette, of course nobody was there backstage to meet him like there used to be. He took a puff of the cigarette, it burned his throat. He just wanted some kind of company, some sort of attention. Sure he had friends but he felt like there was something missing. Piers let out the smoke, he checked his phone and stared at the lack of messages. With some regret, he pulled up a conversation from earlier. It was forced and awkward but Piers read over the messages again and again.

Everything about Raihan was perfect, he could never want anybody more in his entire life. His cute laugh, that dumb smile, the way he gets all cocky during battles, his gentleness with the others, how excited he got over text when Piers brought up dragon type Pokemon..it drove Piers mad. Of course, the former gym leader never stood a chance though. Piers was half dead, all he did was complain and drag everyone else down. A bit of blood trickled down from his lip where he'd been biting it.

He felt sorry for Raihan, sorry for the fact that someone as disgusting as himself fell for such an amazing person. Piers could never compete with someone like Leon who was already so close and so much better suited for Raihan. Though he couldnt let it go. A few tears rolled down Piers's cheeks, he was being selfish again. He desperately thought about hooking up with some other person to try and find someone who could take his mind off of him but there was no use. Raihan would be disgusted with him. A lowly, worthless, gross, creepy, whore like himself didnt even deserve to look at him.. yet he kept hoping. Maybe one day, but Piers wouldnt let himself think about that too much.

**Author's Note:**

> About the same person as my other one 😎✊


End file.
